


This Small Town Of Ours

by Radioabsurd



Series: Ideas That I Could Never Write...But You Can! [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Pack, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, But is soon a good friend, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Scott is a Bad Friend, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/pseuds/Radioabsurd
Summary: Beacon Hills isn't even on a official map.That's how small it is.So why are all these people here?(might write this one day)





	This Small Town Of Ours

Or, 

Derek Hale is suddenly an Alpha & has to deal with his sexual abuse trauma with a little help from Stiles Stilinski. 

Stiles Stilinski is just trying to get through his last year in high school without dying but when his two former packmates, Ethan and Aiden, arrive in his town with blue eyes and years of bruises, he has to decide what to do. 

Scott McCall is having a sexuality crisis and tries to come to terms with liking two people at the same time and balancing being a werewolf, not realizing his relationship with Stiles is crumbling. 

Isaac and his two friends, Erica and Boyd, just wants a nice Alpha who isn't going to treat them badly. 

Allison just wants to know why people are dying and why her father is acting shady whenever that strange man with blue eyes comes around. 

Sheriff Stilinski just wants to know why supernatural keep coming to their town before coming to a conclusion: Stiles. His own damn son. 

Suddenly, Beacon Hills isn't so small anymore.


End file.
